Kane
Alias(s) & Imvu Name ''' Kane (( llTenaciousll )) '''Weapon(s) Dual Reaper Swords-Sasayakimasu- The Sasayakimasu swords originated from two plain dual steel katana swords that weighed 4.5 pounds each from when the King was a human swordsman. They have a white and gold sheath and typically located on either side of his hips. After he was reborn as a Necromancer, he enchanted these two swords with the ability to Reap or otherwise known as soul absorption. Soul absorption allows the user to absorb souls, removing them from their main host, into the user's body or use it in other ways, for example by gaining an advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, or even using it as main power source for a short period of time or a long period depending on the user. The Limitations to this is the following: limited amount one can absorb at once. No more than three souls can be concealed in one object. Limited Range, within a 2 mile radius. Soulless entities have immunity. Also these swords have the ability of Dimensional Traveling. Dimensional Traveling allows the user to travel between different dimensions and universes and travel over different planes of existence or travel across various forms of reality. The Limitations to this is the user may lose control over when they travel between words. It may take time or have other specific recommendations, or the user may only be able to travel towards one specific dimension depending on the circumstances. Also if the swords aren't in the hands of the creator, Kane, then they defy gravity and become times 1/4 of a ton time their weight. ( .25 ton = 500 Ibs; 500 x 4.5 = 2,250 pounds ) Golden Scythe-Karitoriki- The Karitoriki came about after Kane became a necromancer and accepted the job as a Reaper, hired by Death. The Scythe is a long seven foot black and gold Rod with a sharp edge. It has a golden glow to it, given that it was crafted by the King's power and technically a part of him. The Scythe has the ability to Reap (Mentioned under Sasayakimasu abilities), and Summoning. Summoning allows a user to transport person, creature, or object of choice by means of teleportation, dimensional traveling or portable creations. This may also result from a previous summoning contract, which creates a connection between the summon and summoner. High level users may not be bound by restrictions such as a contract, and can summon anything they want, including powerful beings or "familiar spirits" and often require strong mystic connections to where these entities reside. Users can call upon fairies, angels, demons, or animal spirits, just to name a few. The summoning can backfire, however, leading to any number of misfortunes, such as the summoned person, creature, or item causing harm to the summoner. The Limitations are: Often temporarily, Takes a mental toll on the user however the effects of this depends on the users experience and power in general, summoning may not grant full control over the summoned being, summoning certain entities may require a sacrifice such as blood. The Karitoriki is one of the main power sources of a Reaper and enhances their abilities as well. The Scythe has a binding contract with its creator than if once stolen will, over time, appear back to its creator. ' (( MORE TO COME SOON....TBA )) '''Form of RP ' T-1, Para/Novella '''Kingdom Role ♛ King ♛ Powers & Abilities * Aura Absorption allows the user to absorb auras, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. By absorbing auras, user can also absorb all of the power that the target aura possesses, including its spiritual essence. The Limitations are: Limitied on how much one can absorb, Have to be touched or touch the other. Side Effects: May gain some of the victim's personality, May be overtaken by target's emotions, May be involuntary. * Death Inducement allows the user to kill anyone and possibly even any''thing'' using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. May be used by touch, at a distance, simply willing it to happen, or performing certain ritual. Limitations: Death Negation, Immortality voids this, Requires physical contact, those with the ability of Resurrection can undo the damage, limited on how many times they may kill ( this also includes the targets they can kill at a time. ) * Death Sense-''' The user is capable of sensing the coming of death, able to determine when someone is dead or dying or if others have died in a specific location. At times, this extends to seeing the names and lifespans of those who's faces the user sees. Limitations: Limited range depending on the user's proficiency, innate talent or the nature of the power itself, may always be on, may not work on the user's own death, only works on beings capable of dying, may only work with beings with a soul, may only be able to see natural death, Deaths may always happen despite the user's actions, they may come out as signs or clues. * 'Astral Manipulation-' The user can create, manipulate, shape, transform, etc. astral energy, allowing them to travel to the astral plane and interact there, see spirits, making spirits visible to others, astral trapping and potentially harming the dead. They can also allow others temporarily to be able to astral project, block others from astral projecting, sending them back to their bodies if they had already projected. Limitations: May be vulnerable to other users of this power, May take some control to block others from projecting. * (( MORE TO COME SOON....TBA )) '''Backstory (( GIVEN IN RP ONLY )) RP Library * Shadow Dynasty's Awakening